1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective helmets and bicycle helmets in particular. More specifically, the present invention relates to a helmet with a unidirectional filament internal reinforcement structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional bicycle helmets typically employ a layer of crushable material, usually synthetic resin foam, extending over and about the wearer's head to mitigate the force of an impact, for example, due to a fall. Conventional helmets also sometimes include an outer shell attached to the layer of crushable material, which serves to increase the impact strength of the helmet, and serves as a structural support for the crushable material. Other helmet designs include materials of different densities covered by an outer shell. However, both these approaches tend to increase the overall weight of the helmet. Additionally, increasing the addition of a shell increases the thickness of the helmet, making it more bulky.
Accordingly, there is a need for a helmet design that provides a desired structural support with minimal increase in the overall weight of the helmet.